


Donde el aire es ceniza

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Self-Destruction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Distinguía los inviernos por la oscuridad dentro de sí, la primavera de las esperanzas renovadas, el verano del calor sofocante que esperaba le impidiera de pensar y el otoño de la mucha melancolía que llevaba consigo, como si fuera la fin de un viaje que él sentía de nunca haber empezado.





	Donde el aire es ceniza

**Donde el aire es ceniza**

_Algunas veces cerraste los ojos_

_Te paraste y escuchaste_

_Te sentiste vivo_

_Como si no te faltara nada_

_No necesitas una razón_

_Deja que el día siga adelante_

Viajaba.

Siempre le había gustado viajar con la mente, dirigirse hacia lugares desconocidos, en un mundo donde pudiera finalmente sentirse libre de las cadenas que lo ancoraban a una realidad muy maligna con él.

Así como él había sido maligno con sí mismo.

Se había consumado, lentamente, de manera inexorable, hasta encontrarse al borde de un precipicio, llamas a su espalda.

Saltar o quemar, y él había saltado.

Había saltado, y se había sorprendido de haberse quedado ileso en la caída, de haber aterrado en un terreno blando, acogedor, a que no estaba habituado.

Despacio, se había separado por todo lo que seguía atándolo a su apellido, a su familia, a las continuas miradas de reproche, y se había lanzado con los brazos abiertos en una realidad nueva e inexplorada. Se había sentido vivo, importante, lejos de todo lo que le pudiera causar dolor.

Era una ilusión. Pero era todo lo que le había sido concedido.

Cerraba los ojos, acostado en la muy deseada cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, y se dejaba llevar por los discursos emocionados de James, por las palabras raras y elegidas a dedo de Remus, por los murmurios incoherentes de Peter.

Y se sentía, por la primera vez, de verdad a casa.

_Deja que la lluvia caya _

_Por todas partes a tu alrededor_

_Ríndete a ella ahora_

_Deja que el día te rodee_

_No necesitas una razón _

_Deja que la lluvia siga adelante_

Llovía. Lo sentía en la piel, donde las gotas de divertían dibujando figuras abstractas, la sentía en la cara, manchada irreparablemente por el agua, como fuera destinada a consumarse bajo el peso de esas gotas, que parecían penetrarlo hasta la carne.

Pero no se dio cuenta. Miraba fijo la ruina frente a sí como si fuera cautivado por esa imagen funérea, como si hubiera perdido la sensibilidad, como si improvisamente esa realidad que había tan laboriosamente construido hubiera colapsado encima a él.

Los escombros eran dos vidas quebradas, y su existencia que empezaba a parecer en toda su desarmante falsedad.

Llovía, y esa banal e ínfima agua le estaba debilitando el cuerpo, envoltura de una mente devastada.

No sentía necesidad de hacer nada. Sólo quería despertarse de esa pesadilla grotesca, quería encontrar la misma libertad en las caras de James y Lily, horriblemente deformadas por la muerte. No tenía éxito de ver nada de lo que había pasado, no en esos escombros, y por la primera vez después de casi diez años se sintió de vuelta el pequeño, gruñón Sirius Black, demasiado involucrado con su misma sangre para tener éxito de ser una persona mejor de las que despreciaba, que lo rodeaban desde hace su nacimiento.

Dejó correr la lluvia en su piel, porque no podía luchar contra de esa.

A solas, Sirius Black no era nadie.

_Qué día_

_Qué día a que acoplarse_

_Qué manera_

_Qué manera de lograr_

_Qué día _

_Qué día para acoplarse_

_A un niño salvaje_

Respiraba polvo. El polvo de los años que pasaban y le consumaban siempre un poco más, hasta el momento cuando no iba a quedar nada en la tierra a recordar su presencia.

Olvidado, en esa celda estrecha y sofocante, donde su locura eran los recuerdos que lo que había vivido.

No había nada que los Dementores le podían sacar, porque sentía de no tener nada. Cada día miraba esas sombras sombrías, esos velos impalpables y desprovistos de matices, que ocultaban la misma Muerte, y se sentía casi envidioso de todos los que habitaban Azkaban y que habían tenido éxito de perder la razón.

Su condena, en cambio, era la racionalidad, la que tal vez nunca había poseído antes de ser arrastrado a la fuerza en ese lugar, atado a cadenas que para la primera vez estaban tangibles, en jaula, como el animal que de verdad sentía de ser.

No era un rebelde, era un opositor. Y ahora el destino se divertía jugando con su existencia, haciéndole pagar el arancel para todos los momentos que había robado a una existencia que no le pertenecía de verdad.

El mundo ya no era su casa, sino su personal escenario. Y había desempeñado su papel tan bien de hacerse amar de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Las personas que habían pagado ese amor con su vida, sólo porque en el libro del sino nunca había sido escrito que Sirius Black mereciera una felicidad duradera.

_Sólo toma el tiempo_

_Por el tobogán en espiral_

_Cada día que encuentras_

_Todo está descentrado_

_No necesitas una razón_

_Deja que el día siga adelante_

Doce años de maldita, destructiva espera, y sentía de no poder esperar unas horas más.

Doce años de privación total de todas emociones, y se sentía casi sacudir por las sensaciones que lo golpeaban ahora, hiriéndolo de manera punzante, llegando hasta bajo su piel.

Quería su venganza, e iba a cogerla.

No le importaba de morir a ese punto, porque no podía imaginar ni una razón que siguiera atándolo a esa tierra, que sólo le había dado desesperación y muerte.

Sin embargo, junto a todo esto, en él empezaba a crecer la gana de ver a su ahijado. De tratar de hacerle entender cuanto el mudo tuviera que ser desafiado y nunca sufrido, sólo para no ser obligado a ver a él también perecer bajo la égida de la misma temeridad que había mandado a James bajo tierra.

Sirius estaba cansado, pero seguía esperando. Una señal, algo que le dijera que de verdad merecía la pena, que tenía que esperar de ver un nuevo amanecer al horizonte.

Pero no había nada. Sólo un corazón hueco, rellenado por un odio tan ciego de no parecer humano.

Quería suspirar, pero no osó desafiar ese polvo que le invadía los pulmones todas veces que iba en busca de aire. El polvo de recuerdos y esperanzas destrozados.

_Cada sol de verano_

_Cada noche de invierno_

_Cada primavera que vendrá_

_Cada otoño que se va_

_No necesitas una razón_

_Deja que todo siga adelante_

Sirius Black había pasado sus últimos años así como había pasado los primeros.

Se había construido un mundo suyo, donde retirarse cuando el peso de la realidad estaba abrumador, cuando todos parecían incapaces de cruzar el muro a su alrededor.

Había vuelto a viajar con la mente, siempre hacia costas inexploradas, siempre esperando de encontrar esa serenidad que tenía que creer no existiera.

Habían pasado los días, los meses, pero él ya no entendía como fluyera el tiempo.

Distinguía los inviernos por la oscuridad dentro de sí, la primavera de las esperanzas renovadas, el verano del calor sofocante que esperaba le impidiera de pensar y el otoño de la mucha melancolía que llevaba consigo, como si fuera la fin de un viaje que él sentía de nunca haber empezado.

Había dejado muchas palabras y muchos recuerdos detrás de sí, pero siempre tenía nuevos que llegaban puntuales a acariciarlos, suaves, sólo esperando que cediera al peso de sus promesas.

Y cuando lo hacía, estaba como si ese tiempo se parara, dejándolo caer en un limbo sin contactos tangibles con la realidad, donde existían sólo él, su dolor y las decisiones que no sabía tomar.

Pero esa noche no.

Esa noche, iba a ser un poco el sí mismo del pasado, iba a volver a llevar la máscara de un hombre con algo de perder.

Iba a deformar su existencia tan radicalmente de parecer un mártir, de manera que ninguno se diera cuenta que lo que se estaba echando en las manos de la Muerte sólo era el enésimo hombre incapaz de dar un sentido a la imagen que veía en el espejo.

Pero luchó, siempre con la esperanza de encontrarse en esos gestos mecánicos que muchas veces había cumplido en pasado. Con James, en otra vida.

Luego, improvisamente, el muy temido brillo verde. Deseado, se dio cuenta.

La oscuridad.

Y se hizo ceniza.

\- _Qué día para acoplarse a un niño salvaje - _


End file.
